That Girl
by auroragiza
Summary: Dulu, harapan itu tidak terlalu besar. Namun waktu berlalu, dan harapan itu semakin besar setelah pertemuan tak terduga di hari itu.


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **The Story Is Mine**

 **.**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, and Unclear Storyline**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That Girl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca di akhir musim gugur cukup dingin. Seperti siang ini yang dinaungi awan mendung dan hujan. Kebanyakan orang memasuki restoran, kafe, kedai, atau tempat sejenisnya untuk berteduh sekaligus makan siang. Berbeda dengan seorang pria berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun yang lebih memilih berada di dalam mobilnya. Seorang diri.

Biasanya, pria ini akan mengunjungi kedai ramen untuk makan siangnya. Namun hari ini, kedai itu tutup. Ia pun memutuskan membeli makanan di _drive-through_. Makanan cepat saji adalah menu sehari-hari pria yang masih lajang dan tidak bisa memasak ini.

Pria dengan rambut kuning ini lalu memakirkan mobilnya asal di pinggir jalan yang cukup sepi. Ia tak peduli jika polisi menilangnya. Dia lalu menyalakan pemutar musik di _dashboard_ untuk menemaninya bersantap siang.

Saat ia memperhatikan pemandangan hujan di kaca depan, iris safirnya menangkap seseorang yang berlari di trotoar di depannya. Seorang gadis yang basah kuyup karena berlari diderasnya hujan tanpa menggunakan payung. Di tengah larinya, gadis itu tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk. Entah karena lelah atau terpeleset.

Pria berambut jabrik ini segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menaruh makanannya di kursi di sebelahnya. Ia lantas mengambil sebuah payung yang berada di bawah kursi penumpang di bagian belakang.

" _Kaa-san_ benar. Terkadang ini berguna," gumam lelaki itu lirih. Ia teringat pada ibunya yang selalu mengingatkan untuk membawa payung di musim seperti ini. Walaupun cerewet, ibunya adalah orang yang sangat perhatian pada putra tunggalnya. Meski mereka sudah tidak tinggal bersama karena sang putra ingin hidup mandiri, namun mereka hampir setiap hari berkomunikasi.

Ia lalu keluar dari mobil dengan payung transparan miliknya dan menghampiri gadis itu. Tak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Hanya satu dua mobil yang berlalu lalang tanpa mempedulikan gadis itu.

Setelah memayungi gadis yang masih terduduk itu, pria itu menatapnya dengan terkejut. Namun ia segera menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Hujan bisa membuatmu sakit," ujar pria itu kemudian dengan sikap tenang.

Gadis itu mendongak pada lelaki yang berdiri sambil memayunginya itu. Mata _lavender_ -nya bertemu dengan mata biru pria itu. Hanya sekejap karena ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa pun. Namun sang pria dapat melihat raut kesedihan pada mata gadis itu.

"Sebaiknya kita berteduh," ujar pria itu lagi.

Gadis itu tetap bergeming.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan menculikmu."

Gadis itu masih saja diam.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memayungimu sampai hujan ini reda."

Sepertinya perkataan pria itu kali ini berhasil. Gadis itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan untuk berdiri. Pria itu segera memegang lengan gadis yang terlihat limbung itu. Ia lalu menuntunnya menuju mobil.

Pria itu segera menyingkirkan makan siangnya yang tergeletak di kursi penumpang di sebelah kursi kemudi dan memindahkannya ke _dashboard_.

"Masuklah."

"Ba-Bajuku basah," akhirnya gadis itu bersuara. Pelan sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Setelah berada di kursi kemudi, pria itu bertanya lagi.

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Aku tidak tinggal di dekat sini," jawab gadis itu. Suaranya agak serak.

"Bagaimana kalau ke apartemenku dulu untuk mengeringkan bajumu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelahnya. Apartemenku hanya dua blok dari sini," ujar pria itu.

Gadis itu diam. Ia ragu untuk menerima tawaran dari orang asing.

"Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam," kata pria itu seolah menyadari keraguan pada gadis itu.

Melihat kesungguhan di mata pria itu, akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk.

Selama perjalanan, keduanya hanya diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Maaf, tempatku berantakan," ujar pria itu setelah sampai di apartemennya. Ia segera menuju lemari di kamarnya mencari pakaian sementara untuk gadis itu.

Gadis itu tidak berkomentar apa pun. Dia hanya mengamati keadaan di dalam apartemen itu. Perabotan yang dimiliki pria itu tidak banyak. Nampak tertata rapi pada tempatnya. Mungkin hanya dapurnya saja yang agak berantakan. Beberapa bungkus ramen dan cemilan masih berserakan di meja makan. Sepertinya pria ini suka makan, pikir gadis itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, pria itu muncul lagi. Ia membawa sebuah kaus dan celana.

"Pakailah ini sambil menunggu bajumu yang akan dikeringkan," kata pria itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia bergegas mengganti dan mengeringkan pakaiannya yang basah di kamar mandi yang telah ditunjukkan oleh pria itu.

Sambil menunggu, pria itu membereskan dapurnya dan membuat _ocha_ hangat untuk mereka berdua.

Beberapa waktu berlalu. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tamu. Minuman hangat dan beberapa cemilan telah tersaji di meja di depan mereka.

"Minumlah selagi hangat. Tak perlu takut. Aku tidak mencampurnya dengan apa pun," pria itu terkekeh.

"Terima kasih," kata gadis itu. Ia lalu menyeruput tehnya sedikit.

"Boleh kutahu kenapa kau berlari di tengah hujan?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku... Aku memergoki dia..." gadis itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Masalah percintaan?" tebak pria itu. Gadis itu mengangguk.

Hening kemudian. Pria itu pun tak berniat menanyakan hal lain.

"Hujan sudah reda. Setelah bajumu kering, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar pria itu.

Gadis itu hanya menatapnya lama seolah sedang berpikir.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu balas menatap sang gadis.

"Apa aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

"Kau berpikir begitu?" pria itu malah balik bertanya.

"Aku rasa wajahmu tidak asing."

Pria itu tersenyum. Hampir tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Kita dulu pernah satu sekolah. Tapi aku masih mengenalimu, Hinata Hyuuga," ujarnya.

Gadis itu terkejut.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengingatmu," gadis itu merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu wajar karena kita tidak pernah satu kelas. Aku juga bukan siswa populer. Nilaiku saja pas-pasan. Tak banyak yang mengenalku. Berbanding terbalik denganmu yang menjadi salah satu murid kebanggaan sekolah," kata pria itu.

"Bo-Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Gadis itu berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat namamu di suatu tempat."

Pria itu tersenyum lagi.

'Kita berteman di _facebook_ , Nona. Aku satu di antara temanmu yang berjumlah sangat banyak itu. Walau pun begitu, kita tak pernah berinteraksi.' batin pria itu.

Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya saat di sekolah. Beberapa ingatan masa lalunya terlintas. Dulu, pria itu hanya mampu menatap gadis itu dari jauh. Berbicara secara langsung dengannya pun tidak pernah. Bahkan bila berpapasan, pria itu cuek. Kenapa? Karena saat itu, gadis berambut hitam ini sudah memiliki kekasih.

Sekarang, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya. Mereka bahkan bercakap-cakap. Dalam hati, pria itu berpikir apakah mungkin ini cara Tuhan untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan cinta yang dahulu terasa sangat jauh?

"Kudengar kau bekerja sebagai desain interior," kata pria itu.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Pria itu tidak menjawabnya. Mana mungkin ia bilang kalau terkadang, ia melihat-lihat akun media sosial gadis itu.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin mengubah tampilan apartemenku. Kau bisa membantuku?"

"Tentu saja," akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum.

Obrolan mereka pun terus mengalir.

Selangkah lebih dekat, pikir pria itu. Dalam hati ia tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
